Dallas Prafett
'Dallas Prafett '''is a character by ''AlterAttorney. Info Originally growing up to a normal waged family, Dallas began to work on making gauntlets. He later started a company called Fury Fist Inc., which sky rocketed in profits, quickly making Dallas a rich man. Dallas Prafett uses his own custom made golden gauntlets, painted to match his dark purple palette. He refuses to rely on any other weapon, unless in a very life or death situation he would have to. He usually spends his day in his company, doing files or making important business choices. Though Dallas finds guns to begin taking over business against gauntlets, seeing as "kids these days like to use ranged weapons". Design AlterArchives Dallas wears a large purple top hat, with a light purple line around the bottom. He has a large purple colored mustache, which goes down to his beard of the same color. Some of his purple hair comes down under the hat, but not much. He wears a green suit jacket, which is buttoned up nearly all the way, showing a bit of a white shirt underneathe. He wears a black and purple striped tie. He has green suit pants on, and purple dress shoes. His signature purple gauntlets are usually always on, shown for business and such. Or if he would need to get in a fight at a sudden time. Personality Dallas Prafett has a strong love for gauntlets, showing a strong dislike towards anyone who dislikes them. He usually brags about himself, showing off his riches. He has a bad sense of humor, and tries to put on the serious act when in business. He can be loud without knowing it, and usually are rather arrogant and rude to others. But while he cares for his secretary (usually in secret), he still acts the same. Relationships Hazel Cotta The two are very close, seemingly inseperable from the seven years they've worked together. He refers to her as "Coco", her middle name alongside a nickname, while she calls him just by "Boss", naturally. The two now work together alongside Mercury and Umeko, getting along the most out of anyone in the group. Mercury Crow Mercury followed Dallas, as he thought he was suspicious and might be going somewhere where the Difference Maker, the ghost that Mercury and Umeko were searching for, could be where he was heading. While his assumption was right, they all got into unwanted trouble. But now the four work together in a group, Dallas and Mercury sometimes getting into fights with one another but still friends all and all. Umeko Peige Dallas and Umeko don't talk much, but Dallas originally found her as annoying as Mercury. But while the two don't talk much, aside from group talks, they still are allies in their group. Dr. Psycago The two are enemies, being from rival companies. Dallas was disappointed to find out the boss of Broken Bullets Inc. had put Psycago to take out Dallas, rather then the two being able to go one on one against each other. Appearances AlterArchives Dallas Prafett is one of the main characters in one of AlterArchive's storylines, working together with Hazel, Mercury, and Umeko as they try to protect Nowhere, Anytown. Powers and Abilities Gauntlet Proficiency Dallas is skilled with gauntlets, being a great hand to hand fighter. His own made gauntlets weigh thirty pounds on their own, but are made to increase in size, weighing up to three hundred at full power. Despite the weight, Dallas Prafett usually uses them at a highspeed when in that form. When not increased, they're still able to be quite powerful in combat. Superhuman Strength Dallas has superhuman strength, being able to hold up to three hundred pounds in each arm. He's gone head to head with Psycago's robots as well, and puts plenty of the force of his gauntlets into his own hands. Trivia *His fighting style is inspired by Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, while his character is inspired by Mr. Haltmann from Kirby. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:AlterAttorney Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Adults Category:Free to use Characters Category:AlterAttorney's Characters